


Exorcism

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: BAMF Bruce, Canon Divergence - Iron Man 3, Drabble, M/M, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 13:28:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2311313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You’re going to let Tony have the arc reactor removed by whatever doctor, SHIELD or not, he decides."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exorcism

* * *

* * *

 

 

Tony's tired, Pepper is (finally, fucking finally) stable, politics are annoying, and Fury's two shades shy of being called a dick, because his filter is rapidly crumbling. He puts his head on the table.

 

He's _tired,_ and Bruce speaks up for the first time in the twelve minutes that Fury's been railing.

 

"You’re going to let Tony have the arc reactor removed by whatever doctor, SHIELD or not, he decides."

 

The billionaire's head jerks up. Director Fury’s face is contorted in something between frustration and indifference. “And just _why_ ,” he snarls, “would I allow something like that?”

 

"You misunderstand me," Bruce says gently, ever patient. Tony watches in growing confusion as the physicist removes his glasses to clean them on the edge of his shirt, a small smile on his lips. "I wasn’t exactly seeking your _allowance._ He doesn’t need your permission. I was actually saying that you’re not going to interfere.”

 

Tony blinks at the careless invitation to danger, and Fury’s eye twitches like the pulse of a vein. “And what makes _you_ think that you have any sort of authority here, Doctor Banner?”

 

(Why are you doing this, Bruce?)

 

Bruce’s eyes flick to Tony, warm and brown and reassuring before returning to the director’s face as he slides his glasses back on. He shrugs his shoulders casually, smile sharpening to a smirk, and Tony waits.

 

"Because he’s mine."

 

Oh.


End file.
